life will prevail
by bmiller0710
Summary: this is an anthro story of what Humphrey and the "gang" decide to do after school
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys long time no see eh? Well this is just an intro into my new story… so short sweet and too the point

Location: small town of jasper western Canada

Starting date: June 3rd 2000

MC's

Humphrey Miller:

Family:

father, deceased

mother, deceased

sister: Angel Miller

currently MIA on US navy seals description (later)

Age:19

Eye color: blue

Description (looks): grey and white fur with a few small scars muscular not ripped but military sized obvious abs pecks and biceps very attractive for a male wolf at the age of 19

Occupation: US Marine Corps (UMC) professional formula 1 car racer /dirt bike racer 250k a year salary

Relationship status: single/pending

Vehicle: 69 barracuda glossy black with a real tweaked to pump out over 750 break hp with its super charger that is. It is a sexy beast/aerial atom (look it up on YouTube top gear UK aerial atom you will not be disappointed)

Kate Ledger

Family :

Sister: Lily Ledger

Mother: Eve Ledger

Father: Winston Ledger

Age:20

Eye color: Amber

Description (looks):

Athletic slim body with extremely soft tan/gold/white fur most males try to ask her out for her looks.

Occupation: lead singer in a small band girl band

Relationship status: single/pending

Vehicle: 2000 Mustang Saleen S -281 red is stock due to Kate is not wealthy enough to afford upgrades but is a car FREAK loves her muscle cars.

There you go guys ill add in OC's and other MC's tomorrow I just wanted to get this out of the way for now! Plz pm/review your ideas and OC's and ill think about it okay?

Ty and plz keep writ'n! ~bmiller0710


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its bmiller agen im here with some OC'c

Name: Smitty, (crazy-lone-wolf-77)  
age 26  
Eye color: pitch black

Description: all black fur, very muscular, does not talk ever. Has a giant scar going down his chest from getting into a little trouble and getting knifed.

Drives an all black Raptor Ford F-150

Relationship status: single

Occupation: McCabe's right hand man/ serves under Humphrey in the (USMC).

Name: David Sanchez (clw77)  
Age: 23  
Eye color: dark red

Description: white fur with a black tipped tail. A little muscular but not as much as McCabe or Smitty. Is very intelligent

Drives a new 2014 ford mustang

Relationship status: dating his girlfriend Jamie Johnson

Occupation: works with McCabe and Smitty

Name: Andy Trencher (clw77)  
Age:20  
Eye color: brown

Description: Light brown fur, a little chubby. Always making up perverted jokes.

Doesn't have a car, rides with David

Relationship status: single

Occupation: works with David, Smitty, and McCabe

Name: McCabe Walker(clw77)  
Age:25  
Family: unknown

Eye color: dark green

Description: Pitch black fur with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides. Quite muscular, you would not want to get into a fight with him. Always wears a black fedora(hat). Is partially insane.

Drives a brand new crimson red Lamborghini Anentador.

Relationship status: single

Occupation: runs his own mechanics shop.

Extra: his unknown family left billions of dollars for McCabe in his name.  
Has his own private gun collection.

Sandy Lexington:

Family:

Mother: deceased

Father: deceased

Age:16

Eye color: White

Description: long black fur with a few white streaks and a very attractive body. Humphrey saved her life when she was almost raped/Murdered 1 year prior and is now extremely attracted to Humphrey even at the age of 16 Humphrey wants nothing more than to be friends with her. she lives with humphrey since she has nowhere else to go.

Drives an new Cristler 300c

Occupation: dirt bike freestyle rider.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how's it going here is the first real chapter to life will prevail.

Humphreys PoV

I walk up the front stairs to Kate's house. I had just returned from the Afghanistan civil war and had needed to see Kate I needed comfort sure I had just gotten the metal of honor but it doesn't mean anything to me at the moment. The price of that metal was my sisters life. As I go to ring the door-bell I take off my hat and as I go to press the button the door swings open.

"hello Humphrey" I am greeted by Winston Kate's father.

"afternoon sir" I greet

"ill grab Kate for you" Winston told me he and Eve were the only ones that knew that I had lost my sister so they already knew why I was here.

I was waiting patiently by the door. Looking around I saw they had a fairly nice home here. It was a 3 story house but the cool thing was there was two downwards levels and one upper. I looked back inside to see Kate running my way obviously exited. I couldn't help but smile. In my eyes she is the most gorgeous wolf I have ever seen.

"hello Kate" I greet her.

"Humphrey!" she screams and tackles me with a giant hug. I always get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever she touches me for that matter is even around me I know what this feeling is though and I know to call it love.

"may I come in and talk with you for a moment?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Humphrey you are always welcome to come inside you know that silly." Kate teases me.

I just smile and walk inside and take off my combat boots.

Then I hear a glass break and I instantly tackle Kate and start shouting orders for everyone to get down. This has become a natural thing for me whenever anything that sounds close to a gun shot happens."GET DOWN!" I scream.

Kate just looks at me she looks terrified. "Humphrey what's wrong?" she asked me.

I don't reply just continue to sit there shaking trying to tell myself it was okay. Then I heard eve talking to Kate in the living room.

Kate's pov

"mom what the hell was that all about?"I ask my mother

"Hun he just got back from a war he is slightly jumpy…" Eve explained to her daughter

"ill go talk to him" I say as I walk up the stairs to see Humphrey.

"s-sor-sorry k-Kate" Humphrey shudders out.

"Humphrey its fine lets o down to my room so we can talk okay?" I ask him calmly.

He simply nods his head and I lead him into my room. My room has black shaggy carpet and pink wall's all over my room were skillet posters and some other bands like ACDC and green day. I know nothing matches but I like it that way.

"So are you alright Humphrey?" I asked rubbing his back gently.

"yes Kate im fine thank you for understanding."Humphrey tells me

"Kate" he asked

"yes?" I reply

"Angel is dead…" he cries a tear rolling down his cheek this being odd this is the first time I've ever seen Humphrey cry.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey" I also start to tear up Angel was a close friend of myn.

"it's all my fault" he screams.

"Humphrey don't get so down on yourself its not your fault…" I try to comfort him.

" it is though I made a bad call Kate i-I made a mistake on quadrants for an airstrike and I killed the entire squad of special forces…" he cries "T-they told me t-that t-they didn't matter anywase so they still gave me this stupid metal." He shows me his metal.

I just give him a hug I know he really needs it and I honestly love hugging him I also feel terrible about what happened to him. I cant stand seeing him like this I've never seen him so down he's always so cheery and joyful. I just embrace him for after a wile he stopped sobbing so I looked at him to see he was asleep. So I laid him down on the bed and walked upstairs to go and talk to my parents. I knock on my moms door.

"come in!" she shouts from the room

"hey mom…" I greet

"hello dear what's wrong?" she asked me

"Humphrey" I say but I relies my mistake and say "no mom he didn't do anything bad…"

"oh okay dear then what is it?"she asks me.

"well Humphrey and I were talking and he isn't doing so well he actually cried himself to sleep."I say.

"I know its terrible isn't it?" she asked

"you knew and didn't tell me?!" I whisper yell.

She looked at me shocked probly because the tone of voice I used toward her.

"sorry Hun I didn't think you would care…"she tells me

" What do you mean I don't care I love-"I stop short noticing what I was saying

"you what young lady!?" she harshly asked me

At this point I had had it I had been hiding the truth too long from my mother. So I went all out…

"you know what mom in fucking 20 you can no longer tell me who and who I cant date! ive been working overtime so I can get my own house but maybe ill just go live with Humphrey…"I say with and evil smile.

What do yah guys think? Please review and pm me any ideas you have ill see what I can do about that


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back please give me some feedback or else imam start putting up how many reviews till next chap okay? Please don't make me do that oh and btw I cant update anytime but late on Sundays and anytime Monday that is when you should be looking for my updates.

Kate's pov

"ha Humphrey dose not even know you like him so why would he even consider letting you move in with him?" my mother laughed at me.

"I could fix that you know…" I smile I know I have the upper hand in this little conflict between me and her.

"what if he doesn't like you back?" she asked me but I just raised an eyebrow at her "do you really want to find out?" I ask

"I won't let you get the chanc-" she is cut short by the doorbell.

"we will finish this talk later young lady" she tells me.

"oh I don't think so." I say as I book it to my room I know she won't follow me because the door. She opens it and calls " HUMPHREY!"

I hear some groaning then a reply "yes eve?" he yells walking upstairs and past me.

"sandy is here and she wants to see you dear…" she tells him

"be right back Kate" he tells me I just sigh in frustration and give my mom a nasty glair i know how sandy acts around Humphrey and I cant blame him all he did was save her and now she is all over him I also happen to know he does not have any strong feelings for her. So I just walk down into my room.

Humphrey's pov

I walk outside after talking to Kate shortly and look out the door to see a 300 c outside and sandy standing at the front door. She screams and hugs me trying to kiss me but I avoided that.

"well hello sandy…" I say politely

"Hi Humphrey! Your back "she squealed

"yea why are you here? I called you and told you id meet you at the track tomorrow?" I ask her

"well… I wanted to give you a welcome home surprise but you know those are only at home…" she whispers to me in a very seductive tone.

"no" is all I say

"why not" she asked me giving me puppy eyes.

"because I'm here hanging out with Kate at the moment and I already told you I don not have any emotional feelings toward you…" I tell her

"but all I want is you and you're the only person I trust anymore why don't you love me?"she asked

I walk outside and say "because I'm in love with Kate" I say seriously.

Kate's pov

I'm sitting on the stair well and listing to their conversation. Then I hear the words "I love Kate" come out of Humphreys mouth and I about loose it. I run up the stairs and look out the door and see sandy crying I cant help but feel bad for her but now I know Humphrey is mine. So I go and tackle Humphrey.

"guess what" I say.

He groans "what?" he asks with a smile looking up at me as I look at him I cant help but get lost in his eyes the so loving and warm I could stay there all day…

"I love you too!" I cry out.

He then faints

Humphreys pov

I say that and then I hear a squeal and get tackled by something warm and soft but it still knocked the wind out of me .i see Kate on top of me looking down on me with tears in her eyes. Her eyes are so warm so trusting just makes me want to love her all that much more.

"guess what" she asked me

"what?" I ask

" I love you too" she said

At that point I fainted…

I know it's a shorter chapter but I'm going to post another one tomorrow so remember I need feedback and tips if you play world of tanks on the NA/EU server my name is BMILLES so if you want to play there you go. Also I'm in the clan [27brp]

Ty and plz keep read'n! ~bmiller


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys imam update this today sooo here we goooooo!

Time skip 15 min later Humphrey pov

I wake up and I have no clue what time it is but it is dark and cramped and my forehead feels oddly cold. I sit up and groan I find out I'm in a car and I look at who is driving to see sandy I look to my right and see Kate asleep leaning agents the window with an ice pack under her hand where I presume was on my head.

"your awake!' sand said wakening up Kate in the meantime without me knowing.

"yea I'm awake what happened?" I ask looking around the car to see it the 300c

"well you fainted…" sandy starts but then I feel something warm and soft press up agents my side I look and see Kate with a huge smile on her face and then the next part surprises me "yea after I told you I loved you" she is obviously very happy and smiling like no ones business.

"r-re-really?" I stutter out "a-are you s-sure?" I ask not really believing her.

"positive…" she then leans into me and kisses my cheek. I of coarse just slap a goofy smile on my face but then I remember about angel and how she always bugged me about trying to get Kate and now that I have her well think I have her at least, she isn't here so I can't tell her… my smile quickly disappears and tears come to my eyes. Kate looks at me and sees me crying and takes it the wrong way.

"Y-You don't L-Love me back?..." she starts crying.

"no Kate I really do its just…"I start to cry slightly harder.

Kate looks at my face and figures out what was actually wrong "she would be proud of you Humphrey…" she tells me. I look out the window of the car and see we are in my naborhood and pulling up to my house. My house is a three story house just a main floor an upper floor and an basement. I had a lot of really nice furniture and more rooms than I knew to do with so I had a home gym and a trophy room 2 guest rooms aside from my and sandy's rooms. We walk inside and I walk upstairs and Kate follows me.

"Thanks Kate…" I say

"its absolutely no problem Humphrey I just hate seeing you upset like this…" she tells me.

"still thank you your the best I cant help but feel good inside whenever I even see you…" I tell her

"and why is that?" she asked

"well you're the most beautiful wolf I have ever laid eyes on you so kind and loveable and not to mention caring… its just like being in heaven whenever I see you" I tell her

She starts crying and at first I think I offended her.

"I'm sor-"I'm cut off from her warm lips pressing agents my own at first I'm surprised then I relax and let it happen ,I close my eyes to maximize this moment. I soon feel her tongue press agents my lips wanting access and I granted it pushing myn into her mouth and them swirling around. She started to moan into the kiss and then we broke gasping for air.

"that was great!" she said

"yea…" I smile looking at her beauty

"do you need a ride home?" I ask her I do wish she could stay but I know how her mom gets.

"about that…" she starts

"yes?" I ask

"well me and my mom go into a fight and I was wondering if I could maybe I I don't know… move in with you maybe?..." she asked me with puppy dog eyes almost begging to me say yes.

"well id half to ask your mom first…" I tell her

"no you don't I'm 20 and I'm aloud to make big girl decisions now." She said happily

"well then I don't see any problems with that what room do you want?" I ask her

"oh you don't seem to understand I'm sleeping with you…"she tells me

"o-oh o-oaky then w-when do you want to move in?' I stutter

"now…"was all she said before hugging me tightly.

"well you can stay here tonight and move here in two days though I promised sandy id go to the track with her tomorrow and I'm sure as hell not going to move all by yourself!" I tell her

"well that sounds just lovely." She said

I look over at my alarm and it says its 2:43am so I decide it probably time to get some sleep.

"I think its about time to get to bed"I say

"okay" was all she said

I put on some sweat pants and she gives me a pouting look.

"what?" I ask

She just smiles and takes off all her cloths and I see her perfect slender body I look away just in case she didn't want me to actually see.

"oh come on you know it not comfy sleeping with cloths on…" she said

I do agree but I just didn't know what she would think of 'me' if she saw me like that.

"well.." I started

"common! You know you want to…" she begs

"fine…" I say blushing madly as I take off my sweat pants and boxers and get under the sheets. She lies down next to me and cuddles into my chest and giggles.

"what?"

"oh nothing much just a dream come true" she said smiling I just smiled band and wrapped my arm around her neck to hold her close but she had another idea of comfy.

"give me your hand hansom" she said this confused me but I obeyed she put me left hand on her right tit and my left really close to her 'womanhood' and smiled

"that's more like it I love you Humphrey good night…' she said

Im blushing madly how the position we were in but I really did like it it was really comfy.

"I love you too see you in the morning love" I said closing my eyes to rest with my love in my arms.

There you go guys chapter 5! What did you think? Well I'm hoping for a few more comments today but tell me what you think Ty ad please keep read'n! ~bmiller


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back guys! Yea you all seem so exited right no okay just read…

Humphreys pov

I wake up in the morning feeling really warm an my side I get worried but I look over and see Kate sitting there with a big smile. Then it came back to me and I just smiled I also remembered I promised sandy that we would go to the track today. So I carefully moved my arms away from our position we were in last night and slowly peeled away from Kate careful not to wake her. I get dressed put on my dirt bike pants and jersey #001. Yep I hold the 250cc class #1 plate. I walk downstairs and see sandy is already dressed she was waiting in the living room for me.

"morning!" I said smiling

"morning" she tells me

"I'm going to load up the truck so get your gear ready okay?" I ask her

"on it!" she squeals

I walk out to the garage and pulled out my sponsored truck and backed up and hooked up the big 5th wheel trailer. I walked in the garage and grabbed my racing 2014 yz250f and rolling in into the trailer and tying it down. I also rolled out sandy's 2014 KX 125. Ill admit she is a very good rider its amazing how good she has gotten over the last 3 years. I then got an idea that put a smile on my face.

"ill invite the boys over to the track" I say to myself. I finish putting spare parts and a few other toys in the trailer and grabbed my phone and looked threw my contacts and found 'David' and pressed call after 2 rings.

"HUMPHREY what's up you little shit! How you been?" he asked me

"I've been better and worse but you hanging out with the boys?"

"yea im sitting here with Andy Smitty and McCabe right now what you doing?"he asked

"well I was calling to ask if you and the guys would want to meet me sandy and Kate at the track in like I don't know an hour?"

"sec let me ask" I hear some talking and then "meet you there but one thing?"

"yea?" I ask

"why is… Kate coming?" he asked

"well…" I start and tap my foot trying to think of how to explain this to my friend s

Then I hear from the other line " oh shit! He didn't did he?"

I sigh and said " yea yea okay you cought me Kate and myself are now going out…"

"Alright Humphrey!" I hear

"yea yea just meet us at the track in an hour okay?" I ask laughing a little

"okay bro see you then" we then hang up and I walk inside to see sandy just walking down the stairs with her riding gear to put it in the truck.

"okay we are all loaded up im going to get Kate meet you at the track?"I ask

"yea okay mind if I take the atom?" she asked me cutely

" go ahead keys are on the key hanger" I shout because im working my way up to my room well I should say Kate and my room.

"thanks Humphrey!" she squeals she really loves my aerial atom.

I walk into my room and look at Kate sleeping peacefully. I walk up to her and softly nudge her awake. She opens her eyes and stairs up at me.

"morning Kate!" I say sitting on the bed

"morning Humphrey" Kate said with a warm smile she got out from the covers and I saw her amazing body again in my eyes she was perfection. She then walks over to me and sits on my lap and starts kissing me pushing her tongue into my mouth and I happily did the same we continued to kiss for a few minutes until we break for air.

"that will never get old" I say

"never" she repeats with a smile

" you should get dressed we have to meet sandy and the boys at the track its going to be a fun day!" I tell her

" well I don't have any clean shirts can I borrow one?" she asked me

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a smaller jersey and gave it to her she smiled

"good now they will know we are together" she said

I just smile and kiss her cheek

" you ready?" I ask she just nodded and we walked down to the truck and got in me putting in a album from skillet labeled awake and the song 'hero' started to play and I started to sing to the lyrics

Im just a step away

Im just a breath away

Then I hear Kate's amazing voice I knew she was lead singer in a band

(Falln' off the edge today)

I start to put my heart into the song

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

Its just another war

Just another family torn

(falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

_[Chorus]_

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time.

We finish the song and she looks at me and smiles

"Humphrey I didn't know you were such a great singer!"

"me either but I do know you sound like a angel…" I tell her

She just blushed and looked away from me.

"you look so cute when you blush!" I tell her with a smile on my face

"your too kind" she tells me

"id do anything for you Kate"

I put the truck in gear and pulled out of the drive way and headed toward the track I was excited to show off to Kate. As we pulled in the rider entrance I saw the atom and a mustang in the parking lot and quite a few other trucks with trailers witch is not verb unusual a lot of people come here and ask me for tips and watch me and sandy ride a lot. I put the truck in park and stepped out just to get mobbed by fans.

"hey everyone how are we today?" a bunch of girls screamed and a lot of guys were jumping up and down. Just then Kate walked over to me and kissed my cheek and I heard a few whistles and awe from the small crowd.

"who is ready to ride?!" I yell and the crowd goes nuts.

Hey guys! How was that chapter for yah im loving the revues keep it up guys!

Ty and please keep read'n! ~bmiller


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I may not be able to update till tomorrow sorry to disappoint plz any ideas or anything like that gimi! Lol also if you REALLY want me to *whispers* ill update Humphreys secret but ONLY if you give me reviews and LOTS of PMS okay lol

Ty and plz keep read'n! ~bmiller


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm back sorry about that one day wait… 

Kate's pov

I was sitting on the tailgate of Humphreys truck just watching him pull out his bike. He never told me that he was such a famous rider not to mention to the girls… I can help but feel jealous but I also know I'm the only one who has access to him which makes me happy just thinking about it. As I was sitting here I heard someone shout "Kate!" I looked in the direction of the shout and saw David Andy McCabe and Smitty waling over to me. They sat down with me as I heard Humphreys bike start up.

"hey guys what's up?" I ask

" well Humphrey invited us to come over and watch him it seems none of us knew he raced?" he asked

" I knew but I didn't know he was so good…"

" look there he goes!" Andy said

I see Humphrey fly off onto the track with sandy by hid side they did a quick fist-bump and took off in their own directions Humphrey headed toward the race portion of the track and sandy to the freestyle. I saw Humphrey stop with some other riders and start giving them a few pointers. Sandy doing similar. Then I see Humphrey demonstrate a few tips for the starting gate. He then had al the rookies line up with him and they were off! Humphrey already far in the lead with a few people behind him as I watched him go around the tracks a few times I really started to see why he was the best. I looked over just in time to see sandy do a backflip and a few other people doing different little tricks.

"Wow" was all I could say

"yea that's some crazy shit…" David said

I then see Humphrey ride towards us and do a small endow fright next to David and took off his helmet and handed it to him

"your turn" Humphrey said with a smile I just looked at him with a worried face

"are you nuts iv never even ridden a dirt bike!" he yelled

"no ill teach you don't worry" he said as he taught him how to shift and different tips and tricks

At this moment I got a new respect for Humphrey one of pride, commitment and love. Sure I already had these for him but this was a very strong feeling something I've never experienced before.

Time skip back at Humphrey's home

Humphrey's pov

I just got done talking to my friends and they had left now it was just me Kate and sandy.

"well that was fun today guys but I think I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack okay?" I asked they both just nodded as I went upstairs and jumped in the shower. When I got out and dried off I walked into my and Kate's room and laid on the bed. I heard a creek and then a door shut and I felt someone get on the bed I looked and saw it was Kate.

"hey love"

She just leaned in and kissed me I accepted the kiss and she had plans obviously but I couldn't let that happen yet.

"no…" I say with a laugh

"Why not!" she pouts

"your mother would latterly kill me and spread my peaches all crossed the country" I say with a impish chuckle because I knew what was coming next.

"I'm calling her" she simply said

I just sigh I'm not going to get in her way if this is what she really wants then so be it but if her mother would try to separate us I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"hey mom!" she said

"what do you mean where am I, I already told you that I'm going to move in with Humphrey" she said with a slick smile wail looking at me. It was a very sexy smile and it made me slightly exited and to top it off she came and sat on my lap whilst still talking to her mom.

"yea oh and mom? I have a question" she said since she was on my lap I could hear her mom

"what is it dear?" she asked politely.

"um… I don't know how to ask this any other way but…" she was cut short when her mom screamed no she even had to pull the phone away from her ear to stop herself from going def. I half expected her to yell back but I was wrong more wrong then I ever thought I could be she put the phone on speaker and smiled at me.

"can you hear me mom?" she asked

"yea hun loud and clear' came the response"

"good then I guess you can hear this"

HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA cliff hanger suckers! What's going to happen hmmm if you can guess it ill give you a package of bacon and a box of cookies!

TY and plz keep read'n! ~bmiller


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY guys I'm back I didn't update this weekend because it was vets day and my sister is moving to Texas so I wont see her or my niece and step brother so that is sad but its okay now its my turn to maybe make your guises day a little bit better eh?**

Humphreys pov

I was sitting on my bed Kate was still on my lap and honestly I was starting to get nervous about her actions. This I hear

"good then I guess you can hear this" from Kate, she stood up and sat next to me agene holding my hand.

"play along fight it" she whispers to me I just give her a confused look

"trust me" she said with a warm smile. I do trust her its just I'm worried what she is going to do with her mother on the phone. But I do trust her so I go along with it even though the 'fight it' confused me.

she giggles and jumps on the bed enough to make it squeak "come on Humphrey lets have some fun…" she said seductively. At this point a accrual didn't need to pretend because I meant it.

"Kate no I couldn't without your moms permission…"I say

"I'm 20 Humphrey im plenty old enough to do this without her permission…" she seas with the same tone as before.

"I know Kate but its just not the right thing to do at the time what if she strives to separate us over this?" I question I look at Kate and she has a frown on her face

"okay" she said sounding slightly depressed I couldn't help but feel bad for rejecting her I know she really dose want this.

"you win this time mom ill talk to you later" she said starting to smile slightly

"okay hun" she said happily I couldn't see her but I knew she must be smiling

Kate ended the song and looked at me and then pounced on me kissing me deeply catching me off-guard

"don't think you are getting out of this because she said no" she said smiling evilly I just rolled my eyes

"you want to know something?" I ask with a smile

She kisses me lightly and asked "what?"

" I love you more than anything Kate id give you anything you ask for at anytime if it was at all possible ill always be there for you when you need me and I will die for you if the time arises" I tell her she looks at me and smiles

"you're the best thing that could possibly happen to me Humphrey!" she seas with tears in her eyes she smiles at me

"now are you going to make me yours or not?" she asked with a sly smile

"anything for you love" I say as I bring her into a kiss she moans a little into my mouth making me smile into the kiss I cant believe someone as amazing as her would choose a person like me. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I copied. She sat up slightly and took off my shirt and then hers and then continued to kiss me. Then there was a little yelp and we with looked and saw sandy sitting there smiling guilty.

"hey guys" she said nervously Kate looked annoyed REALLY annoyed

"Sandy!" Kate whined "do you know how hard it is to seduce this one" she said gesturing towards me.

"sorry guys" she said and walked out of the room leaving just me and Kate.

"now back to business…" she said with a smile

"no Kate I'm really not in the mood now sorry Hun" I said I wasn't sad but not to happy about this situation either.

"aw man!" she said "just when I thought I was going to get you all to myself!"

"ill always be yours Kate" I say

"good" she said with a proud smile

"now if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick shower" I tell her before striping the rest of the way grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom.

Time skip 10 min

I came out of the show and see Kate's cloths on the ground and her snuggled up under the covers with a guilty smile on her face. I smell something sweet and I know what it is.

"Kate!" I laugh

"What you didn't give it to me and you had me exited already!"she giggled while blushing a little

"I half to admit it is very sexy…" I tell her and get under the covers and resume the position we were in last night and my hand got soaked I just chuckled

"wow Kate you know how to make a mess" I say she just blushed and giggled

"Oh just you wait and you'll see what a mess I can make when I some help" she said seductively I just smiled at her comment

" I love you Kate good night"

"I love you more than anything Humphrey I always will" she said moaning as I massaged her back and then we both drifted off to a happily warm *cough* wet *cough* sleep.

**There you guys go another chapter plz I'm hoping for 35 reviews so that is 8 reviews I know you guys can do it! before next chapter sooooooo haha deal with it ik you all are out there **

**Ty and plz keep read'n! ~bmiller **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys im back today yay… No? okay also is anyone else really excited that BravoBravo is back I know I am hhahha lets continue shall we ?also you are lucky I only have 31 reviews but guess what I like writing so deal with it!**

The next morning

Humphreys pov

I woke up and Kate was gone I heard the shower running so I knew she was in there.

"Morning love!" I yell out

"what?" was the reply I sighed

"Morning love!" I yelled a little louder

"Oh just come in here and tell me what you're saying!" I heard her reply I walked in and immediately got kissed by Kate I chuckled.

"Morning love" I said agene.

"Oh I heard you the first times I just wanted you in here "she said with a sly smile. "and by the way I love you too"

"so why did you want me in here then?" I asked then I thought about it for a minute I looked at her smiling at me

"oh boy" was all I got out before Kate basically attacked me. Pushing me out of the bathroom and onto the bed she ran over and locked the door and jumped back on top of me. I just smiled at how she was I couldn't denied she was the most sexy thing I have ever seen.

"no interruptions this time!" she squealed

"Kate!" I yell playfully

"you know you want to!" she giggled

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I ask

"well if I was I would half to you if you like this now would I?" she asked as she rubbed her paw over my manhood I just groaned and kissed her she pushed her tongue into my mouth and me kissed for a wile before I started to kiss down to her neck. She was letting out light moans I soon worked farther down until I got to her nipples I gave them some attention before I heard the doorbell ring. I just looked up at Kate she was clearly frustrated I could smell her excitement clearly so before I got up I quickly licked her little pink slit she moaned loudly as I got up off of her she just pouted.

"Damn it!" she sighed

"What happened to saved by the bell?" I joked she just giggled

"how much you want to bet that was my mom?"she asked me I looked down at myself I smelled strongly of Kate's excitement.

"well ill be a dead man if it Is" I laugh and gave her a kiss

"this is not over" she told me

"okay we will catch up on it tonight how dose that sound?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yep and straight to the point too I will not be denied this time humph" she said with a smile

"I love you more than anything Kate" I tell her

"I love you too" she smiled "big boy" she said lust obvious in her tone of voice. I walked to my dresser and put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt and walked down the stairs

Kate's pov

Humphrey just left downstairs as I was getting dressed 'I can't believe I got him!' I screamed in my head. I was just about to go brush my teeth when I heard a squeal and then soon after a 'thud'. I was worried about Humphrey so I walked down the stairs and what I see just about makes me scream with excitement minus Humphrey passed out on the floor there was a giggling female wolf standing there in full military uniform one of my best friends in the world and Humphreys sister there sat Angel.

**How many of you were expecting that? I bet NONE! Hah so angel is back eh? I wonder what Humphrey is going to do about that? Oh wait he is out cold on the ground sorry Humphrey! Also sorry about the short chap but you know what you are going to half to deal with it! **

**Ty and please keep read'n! ~bmiller**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back I have re-read my story and I'm noticing that for some odd reason my computer is not putting in everything I type its just a few words but also I'm going to strive to make sure all the words are what I want I'm noticing that auto correct is screwing with my stories so without a further ado!**

**Angel Miller:**

**Family:**

**Father: deceased**

**Mother: deceased**

**Brother: Humphrey Miller**

**Age: 19**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Description (looks): grey and white fur (twin to Humphrey but more of a female build still strong though) super attractive for a female wolf at the age of 19**

**Occupation: US Special Forces and also a pro 250cc class dirt bike racer.**

**Relationship status: single**

**Vehicle: 1955 f-100 (truck from expendables) with a built up engine to pup out 425 hp**

Kate's pov

I was looking between Humphrey passed out on the floor and angel, I didn't even know what to say. So I walked over to her and gave her a giant ass hug.

"I'm so happy your okay!" I cry into her shoulder she just giggles and hugs me back.

"Don't think Humphrey could get rid of me that easily did you?" she asked with a laugh I just giggled in response.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked me. I just smile and hug her tighter.

"Well…" I start and pull away from the hug "me and Humphrey are kind of going out!" I squeal

"Finally! I knew one of you had to admit it sooner or later!" she laughs.

"And I still think it's the best choice I have ever made" I tell her she just laughs and pulls me into another hug and whispers.  
"I know I can smell you" she said with a giggle I just blush madly and look down in embarrassment.

"Well… we haven't actually gotten to do that yet…" I say with a sigh

"Really why not?" she asked me with a slight frown

"Well there is A: your brother is impossible to seduce and then there is B: interruptions!" I tell her

"Well guessing from you smell I'm an interruption?" she asked with a smile

"Yes but a very good one I'm really happy you okay and from the looks of it Humphrey is too…" I giggle looking at Humphrey passed out on the floor.

"Yea I got to love the brat even though he's bad at math." I giggle when she said that "and he actually didn't make the bad call I did he made the air strike call and I told my team to move up… but we got into a basement before the strike hit and we were told to play dead by our commander…" she said

"That's cruel" I say

"Things happen but now that I'm back I'm never going agene." She tells me we keep talking for about two and a half hours and I start to worry about Humphrey.

"Better check on Humphrey" I said

"I got it I know how to make him get up" she smiles deviously. Ad walked into the kitchen I hear some rattling then a 'CRACK!' as she purposely dropped a ceramic bowl onto the floor, Humphrey immediately shot up and jumped over the couch he was behind and grabbed a colt .45 out from the cushion. I then hear laughter and see angel leaning on the wall.

"Morning sleepy head!" she shouts

"What the fuck I could of killed you angel!" he shouts angel just laughs again

"You already did dumbass" she said with a chuckle

"fuck me…" I hear Humphrey mumble as he put the gun back in the cushion of the couch.

"Okay!" I yell with a giggle he just looks at me and shakes his head with a smile and walked over to me and gave me a kiss of course I moaned into it I don't have that kind of control around him! He pulled away and chuckled.

"So back from the dead so soon eh?" Humphrey asked as he walked up to her and gave her a giant hug I actually felt kind of jealous but he's her brother why should I be jealous?

Time skip 6 hours later (9:30)

Humphrey's pov

Me Kate and angel went to the movies and watched 'gladiator' it was an incredible movie and ate at a new place called fobo de chow. It was an endless supply of meat and salads and all other kinds of foods. We also went to the lake and talked till the sun went down then drove home. We said out good nights and went up to our room to get some sleep. I sat down on the bed and laid down thinking about today I mean my sister is alive! how could it get any better? Then I remembered something I looked at Kate as she laid down next to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"what?" she asked me I just tackled her and pined her down under me

"I like where this is going" she tells me with a smirk.

"me too…" I say and kiss her on the lips pushing my tongue into her mouth and she accepted it and moaned happily. I took off my shirt and continued to kiss her I could already smell her excitement.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this?" I ask her just to make sure. She didn't respond then tackled me and pinned me down

"You aren't getting away from me this time…" is all she said before she worked my jeans and boxers down to my knees and immediately grabbed 'me' and firmly started to stroke it making me groan quietly.

"Kate… I love you so much…" I pant she continues to give me an hand job before suddenly stopping and taking of her pants and panties and turning around so her perfect little ass I right above my face but just out of reach for she started to suck on 'me' making me loose all power to my arms and head since she was doing such a good job. I started to feel 'it' coming and figured I should warn Kate.

"Kate… i-it's coming!" I say and that just makes her moan and start going faster I just about loosed it as I cum into her mouth I feel her lick my tip clean and giggle happily at her reward for the work .

"you taste perfect Humphrey!" she squeals at this point I want to please her as much as she did me so I grabbed her sexy ass and brought it down to my face and immediately and ferociously started to lick her little slit. It tasted heavenly a lot like honey actually but all I knew is I wanted more… Kate at this point was moaning my name and I got an idea. I stuck my tongue into her earning a high pitched squeak from Kate as her arms wobbled and then gave out giving me more room to work.

"Humphrey more please more! I love you I want you more!" she moaned out. So I continued to push in farther and once my tongue got about half way in she squealed and squirted on my face her smell was heavenly and her taste was un- believable. She let out a long sigh and got up and turned around and kissed me.

"I love you Kate" I tell her

"I love you too… you know we are not done yet." She said firmly

"Kate we don't have any protection…" I tell her she looks at me then her purse then me agen.

"We don't do we?" she asked with a sly smile

"No we don't" I say just to confirm what she said

"Oh well" was all she said before kissing me agen.

"Kate what if you ge-"I'm cut off when she flips us over so I'm on top agene.

"your going to fuck me and take my virginity whether you like it or not Humphrey now are you going to make me cry or make me really…Happy?" she asked with a smile.

"Well its really your choice but I already know what you want" I said with a smile

She just rose her head up and wisped in my ear "come on Humphrey fuck me make me yours forever and I promise you the only one that will ever have access to me please" she asked with puppy eyes. I just looked at her and kissed her she moaned as our organs brushed each other.

"Come on Humphrey fuck me I can't wait any longer!" she cries out so I slowly pushed in earning a happy moan from Kate. "now we're making progress" she told me with a happy smile then she nodded signaling she was ready and I pushed the rest of the way in Kate whimpered as I took her virginity and then said "all my'n" witch made me smile I kissed her she kissed me back with passion I slowly started to thrust in and out of here making me groan and her moan loudly into our kiss.

"harder" she moaned out so I obliged her request and went slightly harder "I mean harder Humphrey give me all you got please!" she moaned out so I started to go as hard and fast as I could I couldn't believe how warm and tight she was it was indescribable every time we connected a loud wet slapping noise was herd and she was moaning really loud at this point and I swear I heard a giggle coming from my sisters room. I put my focus back to pleasuring Kate and apparently hit her g spot she got really tight really quick and moaned really loud.

"Fuck Humphrey cum inside me please don't you dare cum anywhere else give it to me now!" she moaned out and after a few more thrusts I gave her what she wanted and cummed inside her she moaned in pleasure.

"You're the best Humphrey" she tells me

" I love you more than anything Kate" I tell her

"I love you too… and you want to know what?" she asked with a goofy grin

"What?" I asked

"We did have protection" she smiles slyly I just look at her and smile

"Well I guess whatever makes you happy…" I say and kiss her

"We should probably get some sleep eh?" I ask

"Yes we should and you are sleeping in me or else" she said with a smile

"I can't refuse an offer like that now can i?" I ask

" no you can't" she tells me with a smile and drifts off to sleep I close my eyes and think to myself 'best day ever' and rolled into happy dreams.

**Hey guys there we go new longest chapter! And my first lemon! Please tell me what you think!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back I want to know what you would rather me do continue his or continue Humphreys secret? ITS up TO you GUYS to DECIED haha… on with the story?**

Kate's pov

I woke up this morning feeling a little happier than normal and I have a pretty good idea why but when I thought about it the side if the bed Humphrey sleeps on felt slightly cold I look to where he was at and as I was guessing he wasn't there. I sit up and hear a snore it sounded close I looked over the side of the bed and sure enough there is Humphrey sprawled out on the floor. I just giggle trying not to be too loud but I couldn't hold it he snored and I broke into a fit of hysteria I just couldn't stop I watched Humphrey get up with a worried look on his face he looked around and scratched his head.

"I see someone didn't want the comfy bed last night." I say with laugh in-between breaths as I'm still laughing hard.

"I guess so morning Kate!" he said cheerfully

"why are you so happy?" I asked him with a giggle as I was finally calming down I watched him stand up and his man hood just dangling there it made me blush madly I tried to hide it but he saw and sat on the bed next to me.

"well I got to wake up to see my lovely mate happy for one and two I got to show you how much I really love you last night…" he tells me before kissing my cheek.

"well I think I'm the luckiest person alive to have you…" I tell him and give him a kiss. And stood up he followed my lead and I had an idea.

"Humphrey?" I ask

"Yes love!" he yells since he went into the bathroom.

"Could we maybe go car shopping I need a real muscle car not that shitty ford" I'm kind of nervous asking this but it is my dream to get a 1969 Chevy nova SS.

"course what you have in mind?" he asked me it was a relief he wasn't mad at me for asking

"well I was thinking maybe a 69 nova SS" I asked he's quiet for a wail.

"well that won't take long to get because I may or may not have one already…" he said

"Really?" I ask

"Yes but I'm kind of scared to let you drive it" he said worry clear in his voice

"Why would that be I'm a good driver…" I say wondering why he was so worried.

"well Kate that care pumps out well over a thousand horse power…" he said

"WHAT!" I yell why the fuck would he have a car with over a thousand horse power?! He chuckles

"My dad used to drag race and that was his car before he smashed it into the wall and well…" he starts to tear up and I know that is how he lost his dad.

"Its okay Humphrey…" I sooth

"common" he tells me

"okay?" I say as we walk into the garage and he pressed a button raising his atom up and out of the floor came a cherry red 1969 nova SS I was awestruck. I watched Humphrey grab a pair of keys and he unlocked the car grabbed my hand and let me sit in the driver seat.

"Humphrey what are you doing." I ask

"we are going for a ride if you can handle it you can have it…" he tells me

"I know its your dream car and I only want you to be happy…" he tells me I look at the key he gave me there was a small picture of his dad on it a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror I slowly push in the clutch adjust the mirrors and seat and turn over the engine. I about piss my pants when the huge engine roars to life…

"holy shit Humphrey!" I say he just laughs

"it gets me every time" he tells me I look at him his hands are shaking

"You okay?" he asked

"yea it's just a huge adrenalin rush and well you will find out" he tells me

"what's the top end?" I ask

"Well we can't hit the top end without the tires shredding… we estimate about 270 mph…" he tells me my jaw drops and I give him a questioning look…

"Lets go…" he said

**Here we go just a bit shorter chapter this next chapter is going to be very well how do I say it eve…;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys… I'm sorry about the short chapters but I think and hope this will make up for it also I need just a few more reviews that are not just love it or great chapter bro I want more real reviews ill make u a deal the more descent the reviews get the more often I update and right now there at 1x a week so its up to u guys…**

**David's pov**

Me and Smitty were walking on the sidewalk over in Humphreys naborhood when I heard something that scared me straight… the SS.

"Smitty lets go that's the SS!" I yell as we start running we get up to the corner and see the front end of a cherry red nova came around the corner my jaw dropped at what I saw next… Kate was driving it.

"is that Kate?" I ask I could clearly se it was her but I wanted to make sure I looked at Smitty and he just nodded his head 'yes'. looks like they found us because Kate was driving towards us and when she stopped rolled down the window and Humphrey yelled at us to come over.

"hey guys come on over!" he yelled

**Humphrey's pov**

Kate was doing well but that's to be expected when your in a 35 mph zone I saw David and Smitty walking on the sidewalk well running so I told Kate we should probly say hi to them. She pulled over to the side and put the car in park I rolled down the window and yelled for the guys. They came up to me and I could easily tell they were scared that I was in the SS.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say with a grin.

"Are you insane Humphrey?!" he asked

"Sometimes I think I am but then I wonder how I ended up with this beautiful wolf over here" I said referring to Kate. She blushed and giggled witch made me smile.

"Why the hell are you in the SS!" you know exactly what happened last time you took a ride in that!" he says that makes me frown and look down I do know what happened but at the moment I'm trying to make my mate happy and that is what really matters.

"yes I do… and did you know this is Kate's dream car also?" I ask

"So you let her drive the most powerful version of it?!" he asked he seemed not to get the point that I trusted Kate and her driving skills.

"yes and I trust her more so than any of you guys" I say with a chuckle they have all driven this car before and they all failed epically except for Smitty he just seems to be good at everything he does…

"thanks man I feel real loved now!" David said jokingly

"yea I know I spend it all on this wonderful peace of heaven over here!' I said smiling at Kate who just revved the engine a little bit making David flinch. The car vibrated a lot I'm surprised that it didn't just rattle loose all the nuts and bolts. I looked back at Kate and she was blushing madly I had no clue as to why that is but you never know.

"Mind if we get going hun?" she asked me

"yea its probly time to get going ill talk to you guys later?" I ask David

"Yea bro just drive safe Kate!" they said as they resumed their walk I rolled up the window and looked at Kate she was still blushing not as bad though I just chuckle and she smiles at me.

"What?" I ask playfully

"I REALLY like this car right now!" she said with a smile I still couldn't figure out why she was lightly blushing then it hit me and I started laughing

"Hey its not my fault!" she giggles

"No mo its not I'm just glad you're happy I say with a smile she leaned over and kissed me quick and in that moment she shifted into first and took off! The rear tires squealing and the turbo charger screaming to kill someone. All I could do was smile yes it is scary shit but common! This is the coolest car ever!

"WHOOOO" Kate yells as she shifts into second and drifts around a corner going up a small mountain that overlooks the city. She shifts into third and slows down to the speed limit so the engine was Agene Street legally quiet. She had the biggest smile on her face and was shaking from the amount of adrenalin coursing threw her veins.

"Having fun?" I ask she looks at me and smiles

"Well… yes but um this car vibrates a little too much if I'm going to concentrate correctly" she said starting to blush agene and smile guiltily I just laugh as she parks on a big rig catcher. (on large steep hill there is deep sand pits so if a Simi looses its breaks on a hill the sand will stop it THE MORE YOU KNOW!) she opened her door and sat on the hood of the car I got out and sat next to her it was only noon so the view wasn't at its best but it still was beautiful.

"I think I could get a new motor in there for you so you can handle it better and it will vibrate less for you…" I say with a smile

"but what if I like the vibrations?" she asked playfully

"then I wont say no to you…" I say as I kiss her she accepts the kiss and shoves her tongue into my mouth and I accept it we make-out for the next ten minutes before we break away from the kiss.

"I love you Humphrey" She tells me

"well I love you more!" I tell her

"I don't think so I love you more than the moon!" she said playfully

"Well I love you more than the universe" I tell her she just giggles and kissed me

"I love you more than anything there is to love" she tells me

"me to" Is all I can think of to say I feel kind of stupid that I could not come up with anything better to say but oh well.

"so what you want to do?" I ask

"well… I Know what I want to do but I think it should wait…" she said blushing madly I didn't know she could be so girly but I don't care I thinks it's absolutely cute.

I chuckle "Tonight then?" I ask

"yep and I have an idea that will make someone very happy" she said in her most sexy tone of voice I thought at first she was talking about me but I would find out I was very wrong that night…

**There is a more normal chapter size! Agene sorry about the short chapters!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys what's up another chapter do you want it yes no maybe well imam write it whether you like it or not!**

**Humphrey's pov**

Me and Kate got in the car and started driving back down the hill and I couldn't help but ask.

"what's the surprise?" I ask with a sly smile

"well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you but I better make sure your okay with it I don't want you leaving me over something so stupid" she said blushing.

"Kate I promise I won't leave you I may laugh at you a little but that's the worst you can expect…"I tell her with a smile, she gives me a nervous look.

"well I know that um u-m" she starts I can tell she Is nervous and I put my paw on her leg telling her it was okay although I figured it had to do with a certain female wolf I know.

"Kate does it have something to do with a wolf I know?" I asked trying to make the burden less on her.

"Well… yes" she said.

"Are you aiming to make me more happy or this certain someone?" I ask

"The someone…" she said blushing madly

"And dose this somebody live in our house?" I ask narrowing it down almost completely she just smiled at me still blushing.

"Only and only if you really want to Kate if it makes you happy then I'm fine with it" I say with a smile.

"Well… I don't like the idea of sharing but it will make me happy to know that I made one littlie ladies dream come true." She said with a light giggle. "And it could be really fun…" she finished.

"Oh I got me a jealous one" I say with a joking smile so she knew I was screwing with her.

"I will tell you this though you will never get me in bed with another guy…" she said sternly I chuckled at her mood change

"I would not even think of sharing my peace of heaven" I chuckle.

"Oh so I guess I got the jealous one" she said with a laugh

"Yes you do" I chuckle

We continued driving and it was about twelve thirty so I may as well ask if she want to do anything that is not 'that'.

"so anything else you would like to do love?" I ask

"hmm well we could go to the lake and take a quick swim?" she asked

"I got one better there is a hot tub at our house you okay with that?" I ask

"More than okay with it…" she giggles

"Really?" I ask

"Really…" she said with a sly smile

"No 'that' waits for tonight!" I tell her

"Aw" she pouts giving me the puppy eyes I look into her eyes and get lost in them she is just perfection to me I get an idea that I think would be funny. I put on my own pouty face and make a small whimper.

"Yay!" she yells

"Nope!" I laugh she just sighs and looks at me.

"You really think I'm not going to get what I want right now?" she asked

"I don't doubt you at all it's just cute when you beg… I say laughing she giggles

"better not make me beg tonight I got teeth you know…" she winks at me I just gulp

" you would never…" I say I know she is joking well at least I hope she is joking.

"well then you better get me what I want in the hot tub love!" she giggles then she gets serious " You know I'm just playing with you right id never be so greedy…" she said.

"I honestly this it's hot…" I say

"Good that was my goal now let's get home shall we?" she asked I could tell she was excited and happy which in turn made me happy .

"I guess that would be nice" I say we start heading for our home but as we pull in the driveway what I saw made me whimper and Kate sigh Eves car was in the driveway I just looked at Kate and she looked back at me as she put on the parking break.

"Well this will be fun now wont it?" she asked

"Yes completely… wait what month is it?" I ask

"Its June Hun id think you'd know that" she reply's with a giggle

"Kate is that not when you are in…" I'm cut off.

"Heat?" she finishes for me

"yea…" I say

"Yes it is why do you ask?" she tells me

"Then why is your moms car here…" I ask

"Probably here to see me or… shit" is all she said

"I think we might want to avoid the house for a while… maybe go out to eat? " I ask

"no we better go in" she said as I swung open my door and she turned off the car and got out too. We walked up the porch and into the main level of the house and I smelled something cooking I called out

"Me and Kate are home Eve you in here?" I yell I take off my shoes and Kate dose the same putting and arm on my shoulder for balance.

"Yes in the kitchen Humph!" Eve yelled Kate giggled and I blushed that's been my nickname from Eve since I was seven we walked up the stairs and saw Eve cooking steaks on the grill outside.

"Smells good Eve" I say

"Hi mom!" Kate says in a happy tone

"What's got you so happy?" Eve asked

"Everything especially moving in with and have Humphrey to myself" Kate said with a happy smile

"About that sweetie can you please move back with mommy?" Eve asked I was surprised she is even trying.  
"Not in a million years mom" Kate said in a partly sarcastic tone

"okay…" Eve sighed in defeat Kate walked upstairs

"Humphrey!" she yelled

"Yea?" I yell/ask

"Get ready!" she reply's I had no clue what she was talking about.

"For?" I ask

"Hot tub!" she yells back I sigh I was slightly confused why she still wanted to go to the hot tub with her mom here but oh well I went upstairs and saw Kate just finish putting on her bikini top and still bottomless I just make a sexy growl and she giggles.

"Just wait for tonight" she said

"you may need to hold me back' I say I walked up to her and kissed her she moaned into the kiss I pulled away and laughed

"you mother is down stairs" I say

"Yea…" she sighs

"you ready for the tub?" I ask

"more than ready" she walks past me brushing her tail under my chin making me smile as I follow my mate down stairs and to the hot tub…

**Hey guys here is another chapter hope you enjoyed please tell me what you think and see any problems that need to be fixed!**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am sorry for not updating my stories lately I have been playing games and getting distracted from the stories and I am sorry but my posting will be going back to normal now that I promise to you…**

Unknown PoV (earlier that day)

I sit upon a hill looking over jasper city it looked beautiful the city lights seemed to calm me, sooth me. I looked down and saw a housing complex and what a heard and saw made me smile I remember talking to a old squad mate of mine from the military…

**Flash back**

It was a hot and miserable day in Afghanistan like normal but like always there is something to look forward to seeing friends. I walked from my bunk to the mess tent and smiled at what I saw my squad sitting at the table talking and my closest friend and Commander Sargent Miller was telling a story about a car he had a old nova SS he claimed it was the scariest thing on four wheels but also the most beautiful that's when I stepped in and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"even scarier than our Humvees?" I questioned with an raised eyebrow…

**End flashback**

I knew it was him I wanted to see what he was like outside the red zone so I grabbed my helmet and got on my bike and followed him.

"What a surprise I'll be" I giggled to myself.

**Humphreys PoV**

As I followed Kate down stairs I heard a bike coming and thought nothing of it I simply kept walking then I heard it stop in the driveway catching my attention… I smiled

"Hey Kate…" I asked

"Yes?" she said stopping and turning around to face me.

"there is someone I want you to meet common" I start walking to the door and open it leaning on the frame.

"Hun I don't see anyone?" she remarked I just laughed

"yea she tends to do that" I say and look at the confusion on Kate's face I turn around and laugh Kate also looks and sure enough there she was laying on the couch smiling.

"Nyla it's nice to see you agene" I say and give her my trademark smile and in her soft voice she replied.

"Sorry missed you so I stalked you all the way here you're not that hard to find you know" she said with a small giggle and looked at me and then to Kate who looked just as confused as before.

"I was not exactly hiding you know" I smile

"So I'm guessing this pretty lady is Kate?" she asked with a smile Kate answered for me

"Yes and who are you?"

"My name is Nyla I served under Humphrey in the war" she said standing up then I heard a door close and Angel came in and screamed and hugged Nyla

"Nyla you came to visit!" she said

"Well not exactly" she said in a somber tone

**Nyla Andrews:**

**Family: none adopted **

**Age: 23**

**Description (looks): black and blue fur lean and agile by wolf standard she was drop dead beautiful.**

**Occupation: Mercenary for US gov**

**Relationship status: single/ knows who she wants **

**Vehicle: 2004 Yamaha 500cc street bike**

**Hwy guys I know it's very short but its 2:31 on new year's I am going to go to bed goodnight guys…**

**Ty and please keep read'n!**

**~bmiller**


End file.
